There exist numerous types and styles of inflatable furniture. There also exist various types of inflatable floatable furniture for use in or out of a pool or body of water. Moreover, there exist modular inflatable furniture systems. However, none of the existing designs provides an inflatable, floatable, modular furniture system that is truly stylish and functional. In particular, none of the existing designs provide a high end look, while at the same time providing a versatile, comfortable, and easy-to-use system that can be easily transformed into different configurations for use in or out of the water.